


A S&H Drabble

by kronette



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lifetime together, and a quick conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A S&H Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Apr. 30th, 2005.

“Do you ever miss it?” 

Hutch rolled over and stared at his lover. Starsky’s hair was salt and pepper now, his face a bit more wrinkled from a life well lived, but Hutch loved him all the same. The wrinkles were deepened by Starsky’s frown.

“Miss what?” Hutch asked, concerned. He cupped the back of Starsky’s neck, thumb rubbing soothingly over the pulse-point.

Worried blue eyes met his. “Excitement. Chases. Work.” Starsky shrugged. “The life we had.” 

Hutch kissed Starsky gently, putting all his love behind it. “All I’ve ever needed was you.”

“I love you, Hutch,” Starsky murmured.


End file.
